Together
by elizabethbane
Summary: They've never really relied on others before, but when she laughs, and he falls, it's pretty close to perfect. Because ice mages fall off roofs and celestial mages like to laugh. Bad summary, good story. Enjoy!


**No idea why I'm writing this, but I hope it's good!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, because I have no ability to draw. Seriously. Also, i'm not Japanese.**

* * *

 _They've never really relied on others before, but when she laughs, and he falls, it's pretty close to perfect._

* * *

It really started in that first fight. Back when Crime Sorcerie hadn't been formed and it had only been the Oracion Seis in their loneliness and villainy. They had fought each other, and he had seen how far she was willing to go just to leap into the sky, and she had seen how unwilling he was to kill.

Because he had done it before, and unlike her, he dared not cross that line again. And again. And again.

He wonders why he ever thought that that idiot Dan was ever good for anything. The bastard had harassed more than just this girl in the most perverted manner, and the Ice Mage was sick of it. Not sick because the girls needed protection, but sick because the idiot can't back off, even when he touches the subjects that had turned this girl into the evil deity she is now.

Dan implies a night spent in bed together and her wings twitch and Gray just wants to freeze something-someone- but he can't do that because they're on the same side and besides Dan might be useful but _Mavis_ is he going to be dead-  
She falls off her pillar, his heart nearly shatters.

* * *

They next meet when Crime Sorcerie has formed, and she is still covered in feathers, but this time she doesn't desperately want-need- to die, and they spend an afternoon on his roof. She laughs and it's the most amazing sound, so dare he say, _angelic_. It's pure magic, and he tells her that, and she laughs again and he feels like he can see just the faintest pink on her pale white cheeks.

She pushes him and this time it's he who falls, only he has a column of ice to catch him, but it misses, and he hits cobblestones.  
She's still laughing.

So he gets back up to the roof, and gives her the last of the old bottle of white grape wine that was supposed to go to a different Celestial Mage once, but hey, an Angel is there with him, and why not? Lucy is with the snake now, and before that she was with the fire dragon, and he never had a chance.

Angel doesn't laugh when he says who it was originally for, instead she hits him over the head with the bottle and storms out.

* * *

It's karaoke night at Fairy Tail and he decides to sing, but she's already there, and already prepared to use that magical voice of her's, and even though she doesn't say it, he knows that this is her way of showing she understands. And that she expects him to get it, because she has never once explained her actions to him, and she never will.

 ** _I set out on a narrow way many years ago_**

 ** _Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_**  
 ** _But I got lost a time or two_**  
 ** _Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_**  
 ** _I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_**

Her voice picks up for the chorus, and he wonders why she hasn't done this before.

 ** _Every long lost dream led me to where you are_**  
 ** _Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_**  
 ** _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_**  
 ** _This much I know is true_**  
 ** _That God blessed the broken road_**  
 ** _That led me straight to you_**  
 ** _(Yes He did)_**

 ** _I think about the years I spent just passing through_**  
 ** _I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_**  
 ** _But you just smile and take my hand_**  
 ** _You've been there you understand_**  
 ** _It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true._**

 ** _Every long lost dream led me to where you are_**  
 ** _Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_**  
 ** _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_**  
 ** _This much I know is true_**  
 ** _That God blessed the broken road_**  
 ** _That led me straight to you_**  
 ** _(Yes He did)_**

 ** _Yeah._**

 ** _Now I'm just rolling home_**  
 ** _Into my lover's arms_**  
 ** _This much I know is true_**  
 ** _That God blessed the broken road_**  
 ** _That led me straight to you._**

 ** _That God blessed the broken road_**  
 ** _That led me straight to you._**

It's when he looks over at her teammates, all with their respective others, that he knows she didn't have a reason before, and that he should feel the deepest honor, because now he is someone's reason for living.

If it had been anyone but her, he would've laughed and told them to not rely on others as much, but she has never had someone's help before.  
Even in that first fight, when it was him and a pervert against just her and the angels that she loved, she faced them all alone.

When she sits down it's him who gives the loudest applause. He makes sure of it.

* * *

Ironically, it's when he proposes that he realizes he truly loves her. Sure, they had been dating for a while and he knew he likes this enchantress with her feathers and angelic voice, but it's only in the moment when he actually holds out this ring with a blue white stone perfectly shaped into a drop, that he knows that this is the only person that he'll ever trust his life too forever.

Later, after the commotion had died down and, her brothers Midnight and Cobra have given him threats-just like he did with Erza and Lucy- that he tells her this, she laughs again, and tells him that it was the same moment for her. Then, because she can't help herself she pushes him, and he falls off the roof again, and she just laughs and laughs and laughs.  
The ring looks amazing on her finger after he's climbed back up, so he kisses it, and it's a happy ending.

He vows it that day, that no matter how many times they fall, or how long they go without laughing, that they'll always have each other to lean on.  
She agrees.

* * *

 **Totally not what I was expecting, but okay. Slight GraLu bashing, but you know what, screw it. SorAy is waaayyy more adorable.**

 **Besides, CoLu is in there, and that ship is OTP.**

 **Notes:**

 **1\. Went in different direction than it was supposed to, but I think it's fine.**

 **2\. DISCLAIMER AGAIN: When I started writing I didn't know I'd be putting a song in, so just making it clear: I DON'T OWN THE SONG!.**

 **3\. Please don't be mad about bad writing, or no dialogue, I sometimes just don't like using that stuff. It annoys me at 11:02 at night.**

 **Woo! Hope you liked, and please press the review button if you love them too!\**

 **Bye!**


End file.
